Chocolate recipe
by Crystallus
Summary: Un libro de recetas, dos delantales, y una tarde de cocina, ¿acaso hay mejor plan para un Sábado, Ron? RW


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen (muy a mi desgracia), Jotaká es su dueña y señora.

* * *

**Chocolate recipe**

Cuando Hermione llega a casa, viene cargada con una multitud de bolsas de la compra y una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios. Ron se extraña, porque si no recuerda mal, él fue al supermercado el día anterior -su novia se lo dejó bien claro en un posit colgado en la nevera- y no habían consumido prácticamente nada. La sigue con la mirada hasta que ella se acerca, lo besa, y con un aire enigmático le lleva de la mano hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunta el pelirrojo al ver como la mesa ha sido invadida en pocos segundos por un grueso libro de recetas y un sinfín de productos colocados en tarritos.

-Bueno, he decidido que podríamos estrenar nuestra cocina muggle e intentar hacer un bizcocho de chocolate-le responde sin borrar la sonrisa, mientras abre el enorme libro y busca la receta.-¿Qué te parece?

Está tan contenta que Ron no tiene estómago para decirla que él no ha tocado una cocina en su vida, y no tiene intención de hacerlo. Así que con resignación coge uno de los delantales que hay colgados tras la puerta (esos que les regaló Molly las pasadas Navidades y tienen sus correspondientes "R" y "H" bordadas) y se lo ata con doble lazada.

-Bien...pues...según aquí necesitamos: tres huevos, 300 gramos de harina, 150 gramos de azúcar...-va recitando a la par que reúne en un lado de la mesa los ingredientes. Ron aún no puede evitar mirarla con la boca abierta y sentirse un completo inútil.-Cielo, ¿por qué no vas sacando la leche de la nevera, y la sal y la levadura del armario de arriba?

El pelirrojo obedece y pone los alimentos sobre la cocina. Entre tanto, Crookhans se ha colado en la cocina y observa con curiosidad como su ama casca los huevos sobre un bol.

-No, cariño, esa leche es semi-desnatada, es mejor que saques la desnatada-le corrige-Y ese sobre no es de levadura, es tu medicina para el insomnio.

Ronald bufa. Hermione ha vuelto a utilizar ese tono de marisabidilla que tanto odia, pero al que ya se ha acostumbrado. Es el mismo que utiliza para decirle que las sábanas blancas van en el cajón de arriba, o que los aviones no vuelan con magia.

-Amor, el aceite está sobre la mesa, lo que tienes en la mano es vinagre-ríe mientras enchufa la batidora.

Él no le ha pillado la gracia, y empieza a estar cansado de su tarde de cocina.

-Ron, eso no es cacao, es café-y ya no lo dice con tanta dulzura, sino con ese tono de _"Por Merlín, Ronald, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" _que usaba en la escuela.

El pelirrojo la mira con cansancio, y cambia el bote de café por el cacao, dejando el tarro sobre la mesa con un exagerado golpe. A continuación saca el azúcar y empieza a verterlo sobre la tapa abierta de la batidora. Agudiza los ojos, y calcula mentalmente la cantidad mientras la derrama con cuidado, hasta que es apartado por un manotazo.

-¡Te he dicho 150 gramos no 300! ¿Es qué no puedes hacer nada bien?-pregunta exasperada, moviendo los brazos y tirando a su paso el aceite, que queda esparcido por la encimera. El gato sigue maullando desde la puerta, y la batidora ruge en su modo automático.

-¡Tranquilízate, Hermione! ¡Es solo un bizcocho, no una clase de Pociones!-exclama, y le recuerda a sus años en Hogwarts, donde no podían pasar más de media hora hablando sin discutir.

-¿Y qué más da? ¡No sabrías hacer ninguno de los dos!

Y de repente el silencio.

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior, y los ojos azules de Ron la miran tan dolidos que la hacen sentir muy pequeñita. Sabe que no ha debido decir eso, pero su maldito orgullo -al que ahora mismo quiere lanzar un Avada y exterminar de por vida- tiene sellados sus labios, y la impide pedir perdón. Pese a que en su interior lo esté diciendo a gritos.

-Si, probablemente tengas razón-se quita los guantes de cocina y el delantal y los deja sobre la mesa inundada de leche. Tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, pese a que lleve la camisa impregnada de azúcar por todos los lados.-Solo la Señorita Perfecta puede hacerlo bien, se me olvidaba.

Pasa a su lado sin mirarla y enciende la tele, ignorando que la castaña sigue ahí, a menos de dos metros de él. Hermione frunce el ceño, y se le forma un nudo en la garganta, pero se da la vuelta airada y cierra la puerta dando un fuerte portazo. Camina -casi corre- hacia el salón y se sienta cruzada de piernas y brazos en el sofá, mirando con fijación las flores que hay sobre la mesa.

A los pocos minutos, Ron escucha unos sollozos.

-¿Estás...llorando?-pregunta desde la cocina. El corazón se le encoge un poquito y de pronto el partido de Las Arpías de Holeyhead no le parece tan interesante.

Hermione se seca las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y esconde la cabeza -tontamente, a su parecer- tras un cojín.

-No-dice ahogando un hipido, que no hace su afirmación muy convincente.

Ron suspira, dejando la cerveza en la nevera y apagando la televisión. Apoya la cabeza en el marco de la puerta, y se le pasa un poco el enfado al observar la figura de Hermione acurrucada.

Se acerca al sofá arrastrando los pies descalzos, que se le empiezan a quedar fríos. Se sienta junto a su novia y la obliga a soltar el cojín que tiene firmemente apresado entre sus pequeñas manos casi sin esfuerzo. La agarra del mentón, porque quiere ver sus preciosos ojos mieles y limpiarle las lágrimas a besos.

-Soy una marimandona insufrible-lloriquea, aún con harina en el pelo y los surcos de agua salada bajando por sus mejillas.

-Ya lo sé-dice abrazándola contra su pecho para que no vea su sonrisa, a sabiendas de que ella se enfadará por hacer ese comentario- Pero eso no impide que te ame con locura.

Acaricia su mejilla y la besa -en los ojos, en la nariz, en la barbilla, en los labios-, haciendo que esa discusión tan estúpida quede muy, muy lejos de ese momento. Porque vivir con Hermione Granger tiene sus pros y sus contras (como pelear cuando no dobla bien los calcetines o no dejarle poner los pies sobre la mesa cuando está viendo un partido), pero es, sin duda alguna, lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

_Finish_

_Aw, creo que mi amor por el chocolate empieza a hacer estragos en mí xD Pero no he podido evitarlo, me ha encantado escribirlo, y espero que a ti también te haya gustado (si es así, ¡dale al go!) (y si no, pues también :D)_

_xxx_

_❥Crystallus_


End file.
